I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety device for power tools and more specifically to a switch actuating mechanism which may be conveniently positioned with respect to the machine being controlled for permitting an operator to conveniently and safely connect or disconnect electrical power to or from the machine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In my earlier Reiter U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,799, there is described a switch actuating mechanism comprising an "on-off" type toggle switch which is adapted to be operatively connected in circuit with an electrical motor for controlling the flow of current thereto. A broad surface member in the form of a U-shaped panel is pivotally mounted in proximity to the operator's station and this member is mechanically linked to the lever of the toggle switch. Because a relatively large surface area is used to actuate the switch, a latch arrangement is provided which releasably retains the panel in its closed position. As is pointed out in the aforereferenced Reiter patent, inadvertent actuation of the panel is unlikely to occur in that the latch must be disengaged at the same time that the panel member is tipped to cause the switch to be turned on.
The instant invention is considered to be an improvement over my prior invention. Instead of an elongated, open framework which exposes the working parts to possible damage and also to the collection of sawdust and other debris, the switch actuating mechanism of the present invention utilizes a substantially sealed enclosure. Also, rather than mounting the ON-OFF switch at an extreme right or left position as in my prior arrangement, the switch has been relocated to a more central location with respect to the broad surface member, which is a more mechanically efficient location. A further modification and improvement over my earlier invention results from the manner in which the pivot points for the broad surface member have been constructed. In my earlier invention, as described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,799, the pivot connection to the elongated frame of the broad surface member was at the edges of the surface member which dictated that the broad surface member could only be as wide as the frame. In the present invention, this objection has been overcome, all as will be further set forth.